


月光

by Chocoicy



Series: Moonlight Sonata [1]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eddy POV, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoicy/pseuds/Chocoicy
Summary: 我想做什么？我想走上神坛，与他并肩。不，那是我妈想的。那我想做什么呢？我想看他摔下神坛，而我会在下面把他接住。他也是人，他看着我笑的时候是有感情的，他也会痛、会烦恼、会焦虑，一直待在神坛上该有多累啊。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Moonlight Sonata [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836523
Kudos: 37





	月光

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源是德彪西的《月光》、苏打绿的《博物馆》和我那部该死的跑调且受潮的钢琴，忘记开防潮管的其实是我。  
> 自从入坑以来我发现每次Eddy弹钢琴就特别吸引我，所以作为piano gang我要把他写成弹钢琴的。

杨博尧一直是“邻居家的孩子”，自从搬过来这个小区，陈韦丞就时不时从妈妈口中听到这个名字。杨博尧小提琴比赛又拿第一名了，杨博尧生病也能坚持每天练琴五六个小时，杨博尧生病了且每天练琴五六个小时还能在这个学年拿到全班第一。陈韦丞觉得杨博尧好惨，在妈妈的口中他老是生病，生病了还要练琴和读书。杨博尧像是眼前的萝卜，而妈妈是屁股后头的棍棒。

可能是容易生病的缘故，陈韦丞留意到从杨博尧身上体现的季节总比别人慢一步。自己穿长袖衬衣时他穿卫衣，自己穿T恤时他就才开始穿长袖衬衣。昨天的杨博尧从窗前经过时，陈韦丞看到他穿着一件橙红色的卫衣，确实挺像一根戴眼镜的萝卜。陈韦丞坐在钢琴前笑了出来，手一抖降B就弹成了原B。钢琴上的低音B键陷了下去，刺耳的余音久久不能散去。

钢琴是这房子的上一手业主留下来的，不知道多久没被弹奏过了，防潮管也没开，可能是好不了了。他在练德彪西的《月光》，每到转调的部分音符都快活不起来，谱子上的en animant像在嘲讽他，粘腻的音符倒是挺像外面的热浪。陈韦丞用大于必要的力气砸了一下那个B键，陷下去的白键又弹了起来。窗外传来一声隐忍的笑声，陈韦丞转头一看，他脑海里的人就站在窗外，穿着白色衬衣的杨博尧有点不好意思地向他挥了挥手。

他可算抛弃他的卫衣了，但是穿长袖衬衣就不热了吗。幸好还有琴盒的阻隔，要不然他怀里的小提琴就要被汗水玷污了。已经不像萝卜的萝卜快活地笑了起来，他好像跟自己说了声谢谢。什么？陈韦丞站起来走到窗边让他重复一遍。

“你是弹钢琴的吧？”好像还不够明显似的。“我的钢伴手伤了，你可不可以先陪我练练半个月后的比赛的曲子？”杨博尧又问了一遍。

“这个时候弄伤手，你的钢伴真的能参赛吗？”陈韦丞说。

“不知道，反正我先练好自己的，就这么说好咯！”过于轻松的语气让陈韦丞感觉杨博尧正把一颗裹着糖衣的毒药递到自己嘴边。他茫然地点点头，杨博尧又跑开了。

如果他们约了白天练琴，陈韦丞就会去杨博尧的家里。他家里就像是一座属于杨博尧的迷你博物馆，把杨博尧的成功一一展览出来。比赛的奖状、学校的成绩表、杨博尧在一些重大场合的照片都被裱起来挂在钢琴后面的墙上，陈韦丞一抬头就能看见。

对于杨博尧这个人，陈韦丞就是一个门外汉。在每个乐句的间歇，他只能看到那个“邻居家的孩子”，或闭上眼睛，或低头看着指板，演奏出澎湃有力的音符。那些音符有时候通过耳朵漂进他的心里，找到一个舒服的地方就驻扎下来，只要他闭上眼睛就能听见。但他一旦睁开眼睛，却又只能看见那些奖状和成绩表、礼貌的微笑、洁白的衬衣、修剪圆润的指甲、整齐干爽的头发，他是如此完美，完美得像博物馆里的一尊雕塑。

极其偶尔，如果他们白天有事，就会晚上约到陈韦丞家里练琴，因为陈韦丞爸爸常年不在家，妈妈要上夜班，只有他们俩在家，不用怕吵到别人。这时候的杨博尧会放松一点，有时候他会对上陈韦丞从来没放弃投过来的视线，镜片后的眼睛微微弯起来，变成月牙的形状。有时候杨博尧也会忍不住停下演奏，嘲笑那个倔强的B键，看到杨博尧笑陈韦丞就会笑，看到陈韦丞笑了杨博尧就笑得更加起劲，明明只是一个跑调的B却像是什么天大的笑话。杨博尧的笑声弥补了那些粘腻的音符，每次陈韦丞练《月光》弹到活泼的E大调时，他就想起杨博尧清脆的笑声，仿佛真能在这部钢琴上弹出清冷柔和的月色。

比赛前五天杨博尧的钢伴伤好了，杨博尧不再需要跟陈韦丞练习，他又变成那根总在自己眼前晃来晃去却永远碰不着的萝卜。下一次见到杨博尧是在比赛的前一天晚上，陈韦丞已经关上灯躺上床准备尝试入眠，半梦半醒间听到一声敲门声，他迷迷糊糊地坐起来，敲门声再次响起。他走出房间瞟了一眼妈妈的房门，见没有动静便轻手轻脚地去开门。从门缝瞄出去只见还是穿着白衬衣的杨博尧，一种莫名其妙的失而复得的感觉突然而至，他看不见月亮，却在看到杨博尧的瞬间分明看到了月光。陈韦丞赶紧解开防盗锁彻底把门打开，杨博尧举起右手拿着的琴盒晃了晃。

“我想练琴，但我妈睡了。”不知道为什么陈韦丞在他面无表情的脸上感觉到了浓浓的无奈和不耐烦。

“我妈也睡了。”陈韦丞耸了耸肩。

“你妈不是要上夜班的吗？”杨博尧挑挑眉。

“今天不用，你还是回去睡觉吧。”陈韦丞发现自己没有理由留住他。

“我睡不着，我的钢伴练习不足我跟他的练习也不足我肯定明天的表现会像坨屎一样，不是说我怪他，他受伤了他自己也不想的，但是——”

“你真的需要休息了。”陈韦丞打断了他的喋喋不休，安抚地拍了拍杨博尧举着琴盒的胳膊。

“不，我需要一个让我分心的东西。”

好吧，或许我可以做到。陈韦丞叹了口气侧开身子，还没完全让开杨博尧便像猫一样窜了进门。

陈韦丞带着杨博尧走进自己的房间，锁上门的那一刻不知所措的情绪才涌上来，他看向杨博尧，杨博尧的表情还是一片空白。

“你想做什么？”陈韦丞问道。

“我不知道，你想做什么？”杨博尧把问题又抛回来。

陈韦丞揉了揉眼睛，远处的街灯和月光通过窗户透进来成为唯一的光源，杨博尧背对窗户站着，朦胧的光线为他镀上一层柔光，一切都像梦境一样。我想做什么？我想走上神坛，与他并肩。不，那是我妈想的。那我想做什么呢？我想看他摔下神坛，而我会在下面把他接住。他也是人，他看着我笑的时候是有感情的，他也会痛、会烦恼、会焦虑，一直待在神坛上该有多累啊。

他身上的衬衣白得刺眼，没有一点污渍。他把扣子扣到了最上面的一颗，他会感到窒息吧？陈韦丞走到他面前帮他把扣子解开，一颗、一颗、再一颗。陈韦丞看着他的喉结随着吞咽的动作动了动。他也在紧张吗？

脱下衬衣后陈韦丞小心翼翼地把衬衣折叠好放到书桌上，生怕弄出一丝皱褶。转过身的时候杨博尧还站在原地，在跟陈韦丞对上视线时挑了挑眉，像是一个挑战，也像是一个疑问。陈韦丞轻轻按了下他的肩膀，他会意坐到身侧的床上，杨博尧向后让出一点位置，陈韦丞便上前跪坐在床上。杨博尧解开了自己的皮带，咔嚓一声在这个寂静的晚上过于刺耳，陈韦丞还来不及惊慌嘴唇上就感受到了柔软的触感。杨博尧尝起来真像他喜欢喝的珍珠奶茶！陈韦丞沉浸在甜蜜又苦涩的味道里甚至忘了回吻，直到感受到了杨博尧嘴角微微翘起。陈韦丞一边亲吻他一边帮他把裤子脱下来，而杨博尧在眼镜成为他们俩的阻碍之前把它脱下来放到床头柜上，一切自然得像是那首排练了小半个月的曲子。

“如果是你跟我一起比赛就好了。”杨博尧在呼吸的间隙说道。陈韦丞正忙着低头啃咬杨博尧脖子上的琴吻，他含糊地哼了一声，我知道，我都知道。在这之后没有人再说过话，房间只剩下他们压抑的喘息。

修长的手指擦过杨博尧随着呼吸起伏的胸口，因为缺乏运动而柔软的小肚子，最后伸进了平角裤里面。杨博尧的眼睛睁大了一点，好像对不上焦的镜头。陈韦丞又想起那首《月光》，旋律在心中响起来，他想听杨博尧哼出来，但现在杨博尧的一呼一吸都是散乱的。以前的排练里面，杨博尧在沟通乐句处理的时候会轻轻唱起那些音符，低沉的嗓音有使人平静的能力，陈韦丞喜欢听他的声音。

陈韦丞心里的《月光》是用客厅里那部钢琴弹出来的，受潮的钢琴声音仿佛隔了一层薄纱，模模糊糊的，高音飘在半空挠得心痒，低音却又听不清。陈韦丞在杨博尧的皮肤上弹奏，汗水带来了粘腻的触感。他为了让钢琴发出声音，每一下都使用了不必要的力度，他耳边响起的喘息声却还真的稍微大声了起来。杨博尧的手也伸进了陈韦丞的睡裤里，在他灵活的手指下陈韦丞几乎忘了动作。他们在这个没有观众的舞台上演奏起了一段二重奏，热度、快感、呼吸都被困在这个小小房间，这张小小的床上。

即使紧贴着杨博尧的身体，陈韦丞还是感觉离他很遥远。他是如此的淡然如星，久不见光的肌肤白得跟透明似的，几乎隐没在这个黑夜之中，只有身上的薄汗在月光之下闪闪发亮。他是如此的冷漠如冰，陈韦丞紧紧盯着他的眼睛，眼中焦虑早已被快感盖过，在一下下的舔舐和亲吻中平静下来，变得空白一片。在快要释放的时候杨博尧闭上了双眼，剩余的情感再也无迹可寻。

他们释放后杨博尧已经有点迷迷瞪瞪的，等到陈韦丞溜去洗手间拿了一条湿毛巾回来时，杨博尧已经睡着了。陈韦丞帮他们俩擦干净后调好了七点钟的闹钟，在杨博尧身旁躺下来，慢慢失去了意识。

第二天他们俩都是被闹钟吵醒的，陈韦丞发出抱怨的嘀咕，转头把闹钟按停又打算继续睡过去，而杨博尧在闹钟响起来的第一下就清醒了。陈韦丞希望可以在早晨的阳光下慢慢清醒过来，睁开眼睛发现梦中挂念的人就躺在自己的臂弯里，他们可以谈谈那些还没来得及说出口的心动和欲望。但这显然不属于这个早上，因为杨博尧已经下床穿好了衣服、戴好了眼镜。

“我仍然觉得我今天会表现得像坨屎一样，但昨晚还是……”杨博尧的话因为陈韦丞递到他眼前的琴盒而停了下来，他抓过琴盒的把手，然后在陈韦丞的协助下从窗户爬了出去。

“谢啦！”杨博尧做了个口型，陈韦丞装作无所谓地挥了挥手，不过杨博尧已经转过身往自己家的方向奔去。

所以他是在感谢自己把琴盒递给他？还是感谢自己在他爬出去时扶着他？还是……陈韦丞不敢想下去，他希望自己不是那个“让他分心的东西”。

暑假剩下的时光眨眼就过去了，陈韦丞不敢去找他谈，而杨博尧好像也没有主动谈起那天晚上的想法。开学后陈韦丞忙了起来，高中的最后一年既要应付考试又要继续练琴。杨博尧进了音乐学院，搬到了宿舍里去，陈韦丞不知道杨博尧的妈妈有没有感到失望，但他知道自己的妈妈挺失望的，因为她再也没有用这个名字来激励他，杨博尧这个人连同他的名字就这么在他的生命中消失了。

陈韦丞在妈妈的期望和自己的兴趣之间摇摆不定，而追随某人脚步的念头又跟那些澎湃有力的音符一起始终扎根在他的内心深处。青少年的叛逆让他不再惧怕屁股后头的棍棒，但是他还是无法忽视眼前那根戴眼镜的萝卜。考进昆士兰音乐学院对陈韦丞身边的人来说是意料之外情理之中的事情，但只有陈韦丞自己知道一直推动自己的原因是什么。

他坐在琴房里吸着三分糖的珍珠奶茶，如此炎热的天气其实不应该喝这种奶类制品，但是那个人的习惯和喜好一直在影响着他。琴房的门被打开时他正在心里感叹着终于不用弹跑调的钢琴了，推开门的人手里也拿着一杯珍珠奶茶。陈韦丞抬起头对上那个人的眼睛，一时间两人都没有说话。

“对……对不起。”他那个人结结巴巴地说道，这句道歉就跟当年的感谢一样意味不明。

陈韦丞站起来向他走了两步，而他还站在原地一动不动。

他深吸了一口气才开口道，“话说，你是弹钢琴的吧？”好像还不够明显似的。“其实我在找考试的钢琴伴奏， 如果你有空的话……”

“好啊。”陈韦丞看到他的嘴角翘了起来，便也忍不住自己的笑意。他看到一滴汗珠滑过他的脸颊，经过颈侧的琴吻，爬到衣领里面。与室外气温不符的E大调的旋律又在脑中响了起来，B键的余音倔强地停留了两个小节，随之而来的是那个人清脆的笑声。

**Author's Note:**

> 我发现很多写手更喜欢谁或者更想搞谁就会代入另一方的视角，但这篇文是Eddy视角不是因为我想搞羊，只是因为我觉得代入Eddy对我而言更容易，可能是因为我俩都是INTP型人格吧。


End file.
